Spirit
Jo Jo Gunne Spirit, was a band that started in the early to mid 1960s as the Red Roosters, split up (Randy California ended up in New York in Jimi Hendrix's band Jimmy James and the Blue Flames), and later reformed, changing their name to Spirits Rebellious, and finally in 1966 to Spirit. After Spirit the band members carried on in other bands and studio session work, Jay Fegruson (Jo Jo Gunne, and solo work), Mark Andes (Jo Jo Gunne, Firefall, Heart). SPIRIT'S REBELLIOUS #1 (JAN 1967 - MAR 26, 1967) 1) Randy California vocals, guitar 2) Ed Cassidy drums 3) John Locke organ 4) Bob Arkin double bass 5) Tyrone Sweader congas ? ?, 1967: Moonfire Inn, Los Angeles, CA SPIRIT'S REBELLIOUS #2 (MAR 27, 1967 - JUN 1967) / FREE SPIRIT (1967) / THE SPIRITS (JUN 1967 - JUL 1967) / THE SPIRIT (AUG 1967 - NOV 1967) / INNER SPIRIT (OCT 1967 - DEC 1967) / SPIRIT #1 (JUL 1967 - JAN 30, 1971) 1) Randy California - guitar, vocals 2) Ed Cassidy - drums 3) John Locke - keyboards 4) Mark Andes - bass, vocals - left (6/71) december 1970 5) Jay Ferguson - vocals, percussion, tambourine - left (6/71) december 1970 April ?, 1967: private party on the beach, Topanga Canyon, Los Angeles, CA The new line-up private debut gig. April ??, 1967: unknown art gallery, La Cienega Boulevard, West Hollywood, CA "Grand Opening" April 21-22, 1967 American Legion Hall, Truckee, CA (with Peter & His Group) May 1967 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA (Monday nights-3 sets per night) June 5, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA June 12, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA The band was mis-pelled as 'The Sprits Rebellious' on the Los Angeles Free Press ad. June 19, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA June 26, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July 3, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July 9, 1967: South Park, South Los Angeles, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Fraternity Of Man, Taj Mahal, Outlaw Blues Band, Chambers Brothers, Sultans, Liquid Blues Band, and more "Love-In" July 10, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July 17, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July 24, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA July 24-29, 1967: Bido Lito's, Los Angeles, CA July 31, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA August 3-5, 1967: Middle Earth, Los Angeles, CA The band was advertised as 'The Spirit'. August 7, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA August 14, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA August 17, 1967: The Magic Mushroom, Los Angeles, CA wirh Jackson Browne, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Phil Ochs "The Traditional Indian Land and Life Committee Presents A Dance Concert Benefit" August 21, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA August 28, 1967: Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA August 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA The band afternoon audition for Lou Adler of the 'Ode Records'. September 8-9, 1967: Magic Mushroom, Studio City, Los Angeles, CA (with Hour Glass) September 23, 1967: Middle Earth, Los Angeles, CA September 29, 1967: Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA with Strawberry Alarm Clock, Love (cancelled), The Stone Poneys, Hearts & Flowers (cancelled), Shapes Of Sound, Dave Diamond (MC) "The Third Coming Of Love" September 30, 1967: Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA with Kaleidoscope, Steve Miller Blues Band, West Coast Branch, Outlaw Blues Band, Iron Butterfly, Spontaneous Combustion, Lights by John Platis October 7, 1967: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with Jefferson Airplane, Hour Glass October 12-22, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Deana Martin and The Chromium Plated Streamlined Baby) October 15, 1967 Hughes Stadium, Sacramento, CA]] (1st Annual Sacramento Pop Music Festival with Jefferson Airplane, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Sunshine Company, Strawberry Alarm Clock (cancelled?), Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band, Hamilton Street Car, Hour Glass & Breed) October 25-29, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Eric Burdon and The Animals) October 27, 1967: Magic Mushroom, 11345 Ventura Boulevard, Studio City, Los Angeles, CA with The Poor October 31, 1967: Exhibition Hall, Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA with Clear Light, Strawberry Alarm Clock, Watts 103rd St. Rhythm Band "Halloween Dance Concert" November 2-5, 1967: Magic Mushroom, Studio City, Los Angeles, CA (with The Poor) late 1967 (date is approximate): The Coliseum, Coral Gables, FL November 25, 1967 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Moby Grape & Country Joe & The Fish) December 22-24, 1967 The Blue Law, Torrance, CA (with The Sunshine Company & Country Joe and The Fish) 1968 February 21, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (with Flamin' Groovies & War Of Armageddon) March 14-17, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Evergreen Blueshoes) March 18, 1968 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (with Cream) March 21, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, Traffic & Lemon Pipers) March 22-23, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, Traffic & Lemon Pipers) March 29-30, 1968 The Cheetah, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA (with Genesis & Moby Grape) April 5-7, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Youngbloods, with Genesis) April 12, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by The Collectors) May 17-19, 1968: The Blue Law, Torrance, CA with Strawberry Alarm Clock, Pacific Gas & Electric, Sweetwater, Love Exchange, Hour Glass, Things To Come, Albert King, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Genesis, Touch, Mothers Of Invention, H.P. Lovecraft, Triangle, Marvellous to Witness, Notional Whimseys, Red Beans and Rice, Quodibetical Humans, East Side Kids, Copper Leaf, Queer and Fantastical Quiddities, Fair Befall "Hearye Public Notice Blue Law Survival Benefit" (afternoon shows) May 26, 1968: The Blue Law, Torrance, CA with Sweetwater, Strawberry Alarm Clock, Queer and Fantastical Quiddities, Things To Come, Notional Whimseys, Red Beans and Rice, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Genesis, Touch, Mothers of Invention, H.P. Lovecraft, Triangle, East Side Kids, Fair Befall "Hearye Public Notice Blue Law Survival Benefit" May 29-June 2, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Illinois Speed Press) Summer 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL (with NRBQ) July 4-5, 1968: Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA with Pyewacket, Stillborn Time, Jerry Abrams Head Lights July 6, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Doors, with Pat Paulsen, Congress Of Wonders, Kaleidoscope Orchestra & Chad Stuart) July 10-14, 1968: Electric Theater, Chicago, IL with Peanut Butter Conspiracy (11-14), T.I.M.E. (10-14) July 15, 1968: O'Brad's Lower Lounge, Milwaukee, WI with The Soup, The Earth, The Corporation, The New Influence "Kaleidoscope Benefit" July 19-21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Fever Tree (19-21), (19th) James Gang, (20th) Soul Remains & (21st) Stuart Avery Assemblage) August 9, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, Iron Butterfly & Hour Glass, The Ford Theatre, Truth, Touch, Good Feelin & Aardvaarks) August 13, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Jello's Gass Band) August 13-19, 1968 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA August 23-25, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Notes From the Underground) August 30-31, 1968 Sound Factory, Sacramento, CA (Supported by James Cotton Blues Band & West) October 31, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA November 1-2, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (with A.B. Skhy) November 9, 1968 Long Beach State University, Long Beach, CA with Jefferson Airplane, The Collectors, Chicago Transit Authority, and others (probably an outdoor show, since it started at noon) November 9, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (with Spirit Of Creation & World War III) November 27, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA November 29-30, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (with Harvey Mandel & Blues Image) December 5, 1968 Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA (with Chambers Brothers) December 5-6, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jeff Beck Group, with Sweetwater) December 20-21, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish & Grateful Dead, with Pulse, Sir Douglas Quintet, Mint Tattoo & Comfortable Chair) December 26, 1968: Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO with Led Zeppelin, Vanilla Fudge December 29, 1968: Pusi-Kat Club, San Antonio, TX with Swiss Movement, Bubble Puppy 1969 January 2-4, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting the Grateful Dead & Blood, Sweat & Tears) January 6, 1969 University of Califoria, Davis, CA (with The Womb, Freeborn & The Kak) January 10-11, 1969 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with Vanilla Fudge, Collectors, Richie Havens. Spirit cancelled and were replaced by A.B. Skhy & Illinois Speed Press) January 17-18, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Buddy Rich & Grass Roots) January 19-23, 1969: Steve Paul's Scene, New York City, NY January 24-25, 1969: The Ark, Boston, MA with Reality Sandwich (January 24 was a private invitation only show, while January 25 was the public inaugural concert) January 24-25, 1969: Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL with Velvet Underground (cancelled) January 26, 1969 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA (supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears) January 31, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Rhinoceros, Blood, Sweat and Tears, Nazz & Mother Earth) February 1, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Jethro Tull & Sweet Wine) February 7-8, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Chicago Transit Authority & Noah's Ark) February 9, 1969 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (with Canned Heat, The Brooklyn Bridge (cancelled) & Bubble Puppy) February 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Tim Hardin, with Mother Earth, who replaced The Move) February 16, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Mother Earth) February 28-March 1, 1969 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (with Muddy Waters) March 6-9, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Ten Years After, with Country Weather) March 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Creedence Clearwater Revival & Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation) March 23, 1969 Rock Pile, Toronto, ON March 28 - April 6, 1969: Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA with MC 5, Mason Williams, The Fool, Black Pearl, Dr. John The Night Tripper, October Country, Buddy Miles Express, Sir Douglas Quintet, Dillard & Clark, Kaleidoscope, Flying Burrito Brothers, Jimi Hendrix (shoed up on opening night and jammed), and many more "Teen-Age Fair Becomes Pop Expo '69" April 4, 1969 Music Hall, Houston, TX April 5, 1969 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX (supportrd by Nazz & James Cotton Blues Band) April 11, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Kaleidoscope (cancelled?) & Chicago Transit Authority) April 25-26, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (with The Youngbloods & West) May 9-10, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (with John Lee Hooker & Big Mama Thornton) May 11, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN (with Clover) May 17, 1969 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with Sly and The Family Stone) June 20, 1969: Devonshire Downs, southwest corner of Devonshire Street and Zelzah Avenue, east of Reseda Boulevard, Northride, San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles County, CA with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Albert King, Edwin Hawkins Singers, Ike & Tina Turner, Joe Cocker, Southwind, Taj Mahal, Jerry Lauderdale "Newport '69" June 27-29, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels & Pyewacket) July 5, 1969: Middle George Raceway, Fulton County, GA with Sweetwater, Ten Wheel Drive, Pacific, Gas & Electric, Tommy James & The Shondells, Staple Singers, Booker T. and The MG's, Chicago Transit Authority, Joe Cocker, Blood, Sweat & Tears, Led Zeppelin, Janis Joplin, Delaney, Bonnie & Friends "1st Annual Atlanta International Pop Festival" July 11-12, 1969: Kinetic Playground, 4812 N. Clark Street, Chicago, IL with Pentangle, Alice Cooper July 26, 1969: Springer's Ballroom, West Powell Boulevard (US-26) at SE 190th Avenue, Gresham, OR with Total Eclipse, Gazebo July 27, 1969: Gold Creek Park, Woodinville, WA with The Doors, Vanilla Fudge, Chuck Berry, Blacksnake, Albert Collins, Youngbloods, Flying Burrito Brothers, Guess Who, Ike and Tina Turner Revue, Charles Lloyd, Bo Diddley, Led Zeppelin, Lee Michaels, The Flock, Lights by The Retina Circus "Seattle Pops Festival" August 9, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (with Vanilla Fudge & Illusion) August 22 and 24, 1969: Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA with Ten Years After (22), Spencer Davis Group (22 and 24), John Mayall (24), Lights by Palace Lights (22 and 24) August 29-31, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Womb) September 1, 1969: Dallas International Motor Speedway, Lewisville, TX with Johnny Winter (filled in for the early advertised Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young), Sweetwater, Delaney & Bonnie & Friends, B.B. King, Nazz, Sly and The Family Stone, Ten Years After, Tony Joe White, Lights by Joshua Light Show "Texas International Pop Festival" September 4-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA ??? September 7, 1969: Capilano Indian Reserve, North Vancouver, BC, Canada with Sweetwater, The Band, John Mayall, Taj Mahal, Sly and The Family Stone, Youngbloods, Albert Collins, Buddy Miles Express, Southwind, Crow "Thunderbird Peace Festival" (canceled) September 20, 1969: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 26-27, 1969: Ludlow Garage, 346 Ludlow, Cincinnati, OH with Sound Museum, Sandy Nassen October 3, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD October 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by Elvin Bishop Group & Sha-Na-Na) October 17-18, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by The Kinks & The Bonzo Dog Band) October 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Joe Cocker, Blodwyn Pig) October 31 - November 1, 1969: Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Canned Heat (31), Blodyn Pig (31-1), Taj Mahal (1) November 6, 1969: Denison University Livingston Gymnasium, Granville, OH (with The Who) November 29, 1969: Palm Beach International Raceway, 17047 Beeline Highway, Jupiter, Palm Beach County, FL with The Byrds, Janis Joplin, Sly and The Family Stone, Rotary Connection, Pacific Gas & Electric, Grand Funk Railroad, and more "First Annual Palm Beach International Music Festival" December 5, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Chambers Brothers, with The Kinks & American Dream) December 26-28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Sly & The Family Stone, with Southwind & Ballin' Jack) December 27-29, 1969: outdoor venue, San Luis Obispo, CA with The Byrds, Sweetwater, Bycycle, Blues Image, Blue Mountain Eagle, Chambers Bros., Country Joe and The Fish, Iron Butterfly, John Savages, Eric Mercury, Pacific Gas & Electric, Rotary Connection, Vanilla Fudge, Johnny Winter, Bobby Womack, Youngbloods, Zephyr, and others "Indian Creek Celebration and Music Appreciation Seminar" (cancelled) December 31, 1969: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA with Zephyr, Bread unknown date, 1969: Sarasota Armory, Sarasota, FL with Canned Heat unknown date, 1970: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (with Blue Cheer) January 2-3, 1970 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (with Zephyr & Bread) January 9, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with Country Joe and The Fish) January 24-25, 1970 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL January 31, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG January ?, 1970 GERMAN TV "Beat Club", broadcast January 31, 1970 March 7, 1970: The Birmingham Palladium, Birmingham, MI with Southwind, Blues Train March 8, 1970 New City Opera House, Minneapolis, MN March 13-14, 1970: Pirate's Word, Sheridan Street, Dania, FL with Heroes Of Cranberry Farm March 20, 1970: Warehouse, New Orleans, LO March 21, 1970 Woodrose Ballroom, Springfield, MA April 11-12, 1970: Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO with Van Morrison (cancelled) April 12, 1970: Exhibition Hall, Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with Norman Greenbaum, Ole Blue, John Mayall, Lights by Photon Drive April 18, 1970: Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Manfred Mann April 19, 1970: Grandmother's, Lansing, MI with Ormandy, Universal Family May 2, 1970: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA with Country Joe and The Fish, Blue Mountain Eagle May 5, 1970 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA May 13, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA ??? May 14-17, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Poco & Gypsy) May 23, 1970 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (with Blues Image) May 29, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Big Brother and The Holding Company) June 5-6, 1970: Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO with Pentangle, Gypsy June 27, 1970: 200-acre site north of County Truck MM at the Portaghe-Waupaca county line, part of the property being in the town of Iola and part in the town of New Hope, Portage County, WI with Buffy Sainte-Marie, Amboy Dukes, Crow, Brownsville Station, Mason Profitt, and more "People's Fair" (Spirit canceled) July 5, 1970: Middle Georgia Raceway, Byron, GA with The Allman Brothers Band featuring Thom Doucette & Johnny Winter, Ten Years After, Grand Funk Railroad, Lee Michaels, Johnny Winter & Rick Derringer & Edgar Winter & Randy Jo Hobbs, Jethro Tull, It’s a Beautiful Day, Terry Reid, Mott the Hoople "2nd Atlanta International Pop Festival" July 12, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Sweetwater) July 24-25, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Sweet Stavin' Chain, Poco, Amboy Dukes (cancelled?) July 31 and August 1, 1970: Pirate's World, Dania, FL August 2, 1970: Powder Ridge Ski Area (a natural amphitheatre ski slopes), Middlefield, CT with Melanie, Janis Joplin, Chuck Berry, Bloodrock, Chicken Shack, Grand Funk Railroad, Richie Havens, John Sebastian, Savoy Brown, Ten Years After "Powder Ridge Festival" (court injunctions prevented all name acts from appearing escept Melanie) August 28, 1970: East Afton Farm, Isle Of Wight, UK "Isle Of Wight Festival" October 9, 1970: Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO October 16-17, 1970: Action House, Island Park, NY (with Crystal Mansion) October 30-31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco CA (supporting Ike & Tina Turner, with Southwind & Bert Sommer) December 12, 1970: The Forum, Inglewood, CA with Moody Blues, Trapeze 1971 January 7-10, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop Group & Kwane & the Kwan Ditos) January 29-30, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Bloodrock & Cowboy) SPIRIT #2 (JAN 31, 1971 - JUL 2? or AUG ?, 1971) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) John Arliss bass March 13, 1971 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Mason Profit & Sugarloaf) March 31, 1971 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (with Alice Cooper & Freeport) April 17, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Poco & Denny Cannon) April 18, 1971 Sports Arena, Atlanta, GA May 1, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Jethro Tull & Tony Joe White) May 2, 1971 University of Florida Florida Field, Gainesville, FL (with New York Rock & Roll Ensemble) June 25-26, 1971 Pirate's World, Dania, FL (with South Paw) September 28, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (with Savoy Brown & Boomerang) October 2, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Mylon) ? ?, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA SPIRIT #3 (JUL 2? or AUG ?, 1971 - FALL 1971) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) John Locke 3) Al Staehely vocals, bass SPIRIT #4 (FALL 1971 - JUL 1972) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) John Locke 3) Al Staehely 4) Chris Staehely (aka J. Christian) vocals, guitar 1971 or 1972: Art Theatre, Long Beach, CA unknown date, 1972 Miami, FL February 28, 1972: Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Manna March 4, 1972: Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL with Chuck Berry, Cactus, Freddie King, Omen, Lindy Stevens "Open Air Coalition Movement I" March 24-26, 1972 Fox West Coast Theatre, Long Beach, CA with Cold Blood, Manna April 28, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA with West Bruce & Laing, Fleetwood Mac May 26, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA with It's A Beautiful Day, Elvin Bishop Group, Boone's Farm June 23, 1972 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with It's A Beautiful Day, Ever (replaced Blue Oyster Cult who cancelled) June 29, 1972 The Park, North Baltimore, OH (with Catfish) SPIRIT #5 (JUL 1972 - OCT 1972) 1) Al Staehely 2) John Locke 3) J. Christian 4) Cozy Powell drums September 15, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KA (with Blue Cheer) SPIRIT #6 (OCT 1972 - 1973) 1) Al Staehely 2) J. Christian 3) Stu Perry drums November 11, 1972 (most likely date): unknown venue, Montréal, QC, Canada with Wild Turkey November 12, 1972: Palais Montcalm, 995 Place d'Youville, Québec City, QC, Canada with Wild Turkey December 2, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (supporting Canned Heat &REO Speedwagon) SPIRIT #7 (MAR 1973 - MAY 1?, 1973) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Larry 'Fuzzy' Knight vocals, bass March 23, 1973 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (supported by Catiron) April 14, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (with Glencoe) April 21, 1973 Friars, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG (with Quicksand) April 26, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG SPIRIT #8 (MAY 1?, 1973 - JUL 1973) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Larry Knight 3) Scott Shelley vocals, guitar 4) Donnie E. Dacus vocals, guitar 5) Steve Olitzky keyboards SPIRIT #9 (JUL 1973 - APR 1974) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Larry Knight 3) Scott Shelley 4) Steve Olitzky 5) Steve Edwards vocals, guitar August 27-29, 1973 Richards, Atlanta, GA (with Warm) August 31, 1973 Erie Veterans Memorial Stadium, Erie, PA (with Canned Heat, Cactus, Foghat, Flash & Poobah, Pwheet Pwhew) September 1-2, 1973 Chestuee Charolais Farm, Benton, TN (Cancelled. The Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival with (1st) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Canned Heat, Black Oak Arkansas, Beck, Bogert & Appice, Roberta Flack, Deodato, Earl Scruggs, Chambers Brothers, Ballin' Jack, Freddie King, White Witch & (2nd) Edgar Winter Group, T. Rex, Spirit, Buddy Miles, Dr. John, Muddy Waters, Michael Quatro Jam Band, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm, Wolfgang, Dr. Hook & His Medicine Show, Iggy & The Stooges) September 15, 1973 Civic Center, Hammond, IN (with White Witch & Bachman-Turner Overdrive) September 23, 1973 Hagerstown Fairgrounds, Hagerstown, MD (Day of Music For The Benefit of Washington Co. Assn. For Retarded Children, with Cactus, Quicksilver, Poobah, Canned Heat, U.F.O. & Sandlewood) October 12-13, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Bachman-Turner Overdrive) December 2, 1973 Coral Gables (K), Kalamazoo, MI December 3, 1973 The Brewery, Lansing, MI December 4, 1973 Alibi East, Mount Pleasant, MI (with Azrael) December 29, 1973 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Johnny Winter & The James Gang (who replaced The New York Dolls), with Brownsville Station) December 30, 1973 W.D. Packard Music Hall, Warren, OH (with M.F. Rattlesnake) February 5, 1974: Suds Factory, Ypsilanti, MI February 16, 1974: Masonic Temple Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with Soft Machine) March 22, 1974: Allen Park Municipal Auditorium, Allen Park, MI with Toby Redd, Salem Witchcraft March 22, 1974: Erie County Fieldhouse, Erie, PA with Styx, Roy Buchanan April 1, 1974: The Brewery Lansing, MI Apirl 2, 1974: Alibi East, Mount Pleasant, MI (with Cold Shot) April 9, 1974: Rock & Roll Farm, Wayne, MI with Good Time Band April 11, 1974: I.M.A. Auditorium, Flint, MI with Bachman-Turner Overdrive, Les Verations June 2, 1974: unknown venue, Davisburg, Springfield Township, Oakland County, MI with Quicksilver Messenger Service, James Gang, Raven Gallery, Gamble Rogers "Springfield Oaks Music Fair" SPIRIT #10 (OCT 1974 - JAN 1, 1975) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Mark Andes November 15-17, 1974 The Stables, East Lansing, MI SPIRIT #11 (JAN 2, 1975 - JAN ??, 1975) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Randy California 3) Mark Andes 4) John Locke January 2-5, 1975 Ebbet's Field, Denver, CO SPIRIT #12 (JAN ??, 1975 - JUL or AUG 1975) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Barry Keene vocals, bass January 24, 1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Iron Butterfly) January 25-26, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Iron Butterfly) February 22, 1975 Great Southern Music Hall, Gainesville, FL March 2, 1975 Curtis Nixon Hall, Tampa, FL June 14-15, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Mike Quatro & Renaissance) June 28, 1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL SPIRIT #13 (JUL or AUG 1975 - EARLY 1976) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Barry Keene 4) John Locke September 4-5, 1975 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band) October 29, 1975 Silver Dollar Saloon, Lansing, MI (with Brainstorm) November 30, 1975 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Streetwalkers & Leslie West) December 2, 1975 Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (with Kansas & Artful Dodger) December 4, 1975 The Backdoor, San Diego, CA SPIRIT #14 (EARLY 1976 - JUL 1976) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) Mark Andes 5) Matt Andes rhythm guitar June 10, 1976 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with Marshall Tucker Band & Henry Gross) June 11, 1976 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with Marshall Tucker Band & Henry Gross) SPIRIT #15 (JUL 1976 - AUG 1976) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) John Turlep vocals, bass August 1, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by The Runaways) August ?, 1976 San Luis Obispo, CA August 6, 1976 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL SPIRIT #16 (AUG 1976 - AUG 28, 1976) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) Mark Andes 5) Jay Ferguson August 24, 1976 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Fleetwood Mac, Firefall, Burrito Brothers, Stephen Stills & Jo Jo Gunne) August 28, 1976 Civic Center, Santa Monica, CA SPIRIT #17 (AUG 29, 1976 - 1977) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Turlep September 11, 1976 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with Blue Oyster Cult & Angel) April 15, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (with Trooper) April 17, 1977 Anchor Inn, Pinckney, MI (with Scotch) SPIRIT #18 (1977) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) Larry Knight July 2, 1977 US-131 Dragway, Martin, MI (Michigan Jam, with Heart, Little River Band, Nazareth & Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band) SPIRIT #19 (1977 - MAR 1979) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Larry Knight September 10, 1977 GVSU Fieldhouse, Allendale, MI (with Styx) September 13, 1977 Masonic Temple Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with Styx & Cheap Trick) March 4, 1978 'Rockpalast', TV Show, Essen, GER March 11, 1978 Rainbow, London, UK (with Alternative TV & The Police) August 22, 1978 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY February 20-21, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI (with DC Malone & Hampton Nootcheez) SPIRIT #20 (MAR 1979 - MAY 1979) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Luke keyboards 4) Tim 'Timmy' Bogert vocals, bass April 23, 1979 Center Stage, Canton, MI (with Morning Star) SPIRIT #21 (OCT 1980 - APR 1981) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve 'Liberty' Loria vocals, bass October 22, 1980 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA December 22, 1980 Center Stage, Canton, MI December 31, 1980 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with The Alvin Lee Band) SPIRIT #22 (APR 1981 - AUG 1981) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve Loria 4) George Valuck keyboards May 16, 1981 Stadtpark Freiichtbuhne, Hamburg, GER (Line's Greatest Lines In Concert, with Mickey Jupp & Mitch Ryder) May 17, 1981 Berlin, GER August 1, 1981 Friars, Aston Hall, Civic Centre, Aylesbury, ENG (with Legion & Marillion) SPIRIT #23 (AUG 1981 - APR 1982) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve Loria SPIRIT #24 (DEC 1982 - AUG 1984) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) John Locke 4) Mark Andes 5) Jay Ferguson SPIRIT #25 (AUG 1984 - NOV 1984) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Dave Waterbury vocals, bass 4) Scott Monahan vocals, keyboards October 20, 1984 Harpos, Detroit, MI SPIRIT #26 (NOV 1984 - SPRING 1985) 1) Randy Califoria 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Dave Waterbury SPIRIT #27 (AUG 1985 - DEC 1985) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Randy California 3) Jay Ferguson 4) Freeman James bass 5) Mike Lewis vocals, keyboards SPIRIT #28 (DEC 1985 - JUN 1986) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Randy California 3) Dave Waterbury 4) Scott Monahan SPIRIT #29 (JUN 1986 - JUN 1987) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Randy California 3) Scott Monahan 4) Walter Egan vocals, bass + 5) Andrea Carol percussion (part-time member...he played with them only on L.A.'s area gigs) SPIRIT #30 (JUN 1987 - 1989) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Scott Monahan now also on bass November 20, 1987 Odd Rock Cafè, Milwaukee, WI November 21, 1987 Harpos, Detroit, MI SPIRIT #31 (1989) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Scott Monahan 4) Mike Nile vocals, bass June 13, 1989 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (Night Of The Guitar, with Bachman-Turner Overdrive, Leslie West, Ronnie Montrose, Wishbone Ash, The Truth, Peter Haycock, Steve Hunter & Robbie Krieger) September 28, 1989 Royal Court, Liverpool, ENG (with Wishbone Ash) SPIRIT #32 (1989 - JAN 1992) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Mike Nile February 3, 1991 Bootleggers, Lansing, MI (with Showdown) October 27, 1991 Mile Square Park, Fountain Valley, CA Spirit's reunion with the "classic" line-up. November 11, 1991 Town And Country Club, London, ENG SPIRIT #33 (JAN 1992) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Mike Nile 4) John Locke SPIRIT #34 (JAN 1992 - 1992) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Mike Nile 3) Scott Monahan February 29, 1992 Buffalo Rose, Golden, CO SPIRIT #35 (1992 - NOV 1993) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Scott Monahan May 22, 1993 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with Leon Russell, Rick Derringer & Pat Travers) SPIRIT #36 (NOV 1993 - DEC 1993) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve Loria SPIRIT #37 (DEC 1993 - FEB 1995) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Mike Nile 4) George Valuck July 8, 1994 Clinton River Gazebo, Mount Clemens, MI February 18, 1995 Buffalo Rose, Golden, CO SPIRIT #38 (FEB 1995 - 1995) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Scott Monahan March 5, 1995 Skipper's Smokehouse, Tampa, FL (with John Smith and The Rhinocats) May 4, 1995 Good Times Cafè & Bar, Eugene, OR SPIRIT #39 (1996) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy + 3) Gary Bloom vocals, keyboards (part-time member...he played with them only on West Coast's gigs) 4) 'Gordo' bass (part-time member....he played with them only on West Coast's gigs) 5) Tommy Beaumont vocals, keyboards (part-time member....he played with them only on East Coast's gigs) 6) Unknown bass (part-time member....he played with them only on East Coast's gigs) SPIRIT #40 (1996 - NOV 1996) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve Loria 4) Scott Monahan SPIRIT #41 (NOV 1996 - NOV 24, 1996) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Tommy Beaumont 4) Steve Loria November 24, 1996 Mr. Pub, Ocala, FL SPIRIT #42 (NOV 25, 1996 - JAN 2, 1997) 1) Randy California 2) Ed Cassidy 3) Steve Loria ED CASSIDY'S SPIRIT REVISITED (JAN 3, 1997 - DEC 6, 2012) 1) Ed Cassidy 2) Mike Nile 3) George Valuck 4) Michael Carpenter guitar September 19, 2010 Community Garden, Richmond, CA (with Soul)